watchdogsbetafandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Pundits
Hollow Pundits is a cut Main Operation in WATCH_DOGS2. Some assets have been reused in Automata '''- part of '''Human Conditions DLC. Completing this set of missions would reward you Fidel Cap Umeni and WKZ Swag Work Shirt. Both of which are impossible to get in vanilla version of the game. NoMoreLies WKZ is more interested in viewers than the truth, but their coverage of a recent police shooting may be going over the line. Time to meet at the Hackerspace to discuss options. Meet DedSec at the Hackerspace Conversations: Intro Sitara:Marcus, you should come back to the hackerspace. WKZ's running something you're going to want to see. Marcus:Ugh. I don't want to see anything WKZ produces. Sitara:Yeah, that's exactly why you need to see this. Plan Call Marcus:Ok, guys. We slip in, get the footage, and get out. This'll be an easy one. Sitara:Um. Marcus:Sitara, you ummed? Sitara:Well that footage is what we need, yes... but the more material I have to work with, the better our video will be. Marcus:Alright, so we'll raid their systems, see what else we can dig up. It's WKZ, right--they probably lie in every story. Sitara:Um. Marcus:laugh Yes? Sitara:Teeny favor? Sitara:I want to catch them in the act. If you could set up mics around WKZ, we can listen in from here and collect what we need. Marcus:Do we have the gear? Wrench? Wrench:I'll borrow some from WKZ. Sitara:Even better. That's poetic. Marcus:No more ums? Sitara:I'm good. Marcus and Josh Intro J:I've been going through old WKZ scandals. They definitely have a history of making up their stories. M:What did you find? J:They faked a reporter in Iraq, complete with props and a wind machine. When you go back and watch it again, it's so clearly fake. M:People trust the news. They're not looking at the details, just the headline. They want to be outraged and WKZ provides it for them. J:They also got caught tampering with a crime scene to point evidence towards this guy who wasn't even in the country at the time. Ended up getting him arrested and put on trial before they realized there was no case. M:That hits close to home. We need to do some damage to these vampires. Find the right kind of stake. J:Wooden. You need a wooden stake to kill a vampire. M:Right. Thanks for that. Return J:Marcus, are we cool? M:Yeah, man. We're the coolest people I know. J:I mean, you and me... we're cool. M:I agree. We are so cool. Just look at us. J:No, I mean. About before-- M:We're cool Josh. J:Ok. Good. beatI'm not sure you're understanding what I'm asking. M:We're cool Josh. J:Ok. Marcus and Horatio M:You've been quiet about the whole Mike Nasan thing. What's up? H:I dunno, man. It feels like we could be causing more harm than good. WKZ already paints us as a bunch of "cyberterrorists"--their stupid term, not mine. So we get out there and help the protestors, they're just going to use us to paint them all as criminals. The media's already doing that. Every time somebody shows up to smash windows or set fires, the whole movement takes the blame. M:So you want to stay neutral on this? H:(sighs) No man. That doesn't help either. Just with the whole damn thing wasn't already so clusterfucked. M:Yeah... I hear you. Marcus and Sitara Intro M:What do we know about the cop who shot Mike Nasan? S:Emelio Spencer. He's got a little bit of nasty in his record, but nothing too unusual. One inquiry into excessive force, but it was dismissed. Tripped a suspect and broke his ankle. His last psych profile is pretty boring. There is one interesting thing in there ... he consulted on the ctOS profiling software some of the cops are using, so he's been using it for sure. M:Makes you wonder what it said about Mike, doesn't it? S:Sure does. Return M:Any reaction to our WKZ hijack? S:Oh yeah. Viewership way down. People are announcing they'll be filing law suits. And best of all, the other news stations are using this to shit on WKZ. WKZ's become the story. It's so much fun watching the cockroaches eat their own. M:With any luck, it'll be a lesson to all of them. People aren't going to fall for it anymore. S:I think that's a little optimistic, but we'll be around to remind them. Marcus and T-Bone M:Ray, what's your take on WKZ? R:Never trusted the news, but that's not even news anymore. It's a corporate neuro-prod designed to herd the sheep. M:How do you take something that big to task? R:Have to get the people to tune out. But it's a giant soap opera and people love their soaps. Which means... you need a bigger, better show. Something to compete for their attention. M:Like a rebellion... R:I was going to say a reality show about nymphomaniacs, but your answer's better than mine. Marcus and Wrench Intro W:I can't wait to pull down WKZ's pants and violently spank them. In fact, I kind of want to go over there with a paddle and do it right now. M:If you do, make sure you record it. I think a lot of people would like to see that. W:I'll give it some serious thought. I've always been a "direct approach" kind of guy. Return W:Man, had the cops show up at my door today. M:What door? You have a door? W:Of course I have a door. M:You mean the DedSec garage door. W:Fuck, Marcus? Who do you think I am? I have a door. No, I don't live in the DedSec garage. I live in Gooly's garage. It has a futon, a fridge--which he keeps stocked--and even its own sink. M:(laughs) So why were the police at Gooly's house? W:I kind of left the WKZ billboard truck I stole parked out front... but don't worry. Gooly played it cool. We're in the clear. But I am now looking for a new place to crash. M:So... why don't you stay in the DedSec garage? W:I'm not a goddamned animal, Marcus! Marcus and NPC Intro M:How's it going? ?:Good. Busy busy. M:Busy with what? ?:Prepping a milk run for the #NoMoreLies protesters. Just in case, you know. M:For the pepper spray? ?:Milk the burn. Water the eyes. Soap the skin. Doesn't completely solve the problem, but it helps. You ever been sprayed? M:Nope. But I've been tazed before. ?:Now that's a tough one to counter ... but I've been zapped so many times I think I'm building up a tolerance. M:More uh... power to you. ?:I see what you did there. Return M:Need any help? ?:We're good. You roast WKZ, we'll keep up the resistance. Press Tour DedSec's breaking into WKZ to uncover the truth about the Mike Nasan shooting. This time, we're doing the reporting. Meet Wrench outside the WKZ studio Get evidence against WKZ Download footage from server Install hidden mic in meeting room Leave the WKZ studio Conversations Outside WKZ M:I'm at WKZ. If they have doctored footage of the shooting, I'll find it. W:Make sure you take a shower when you're out of there, because... ew M:Yeah... maybe an acid bath. Entering WKZ M:I'm inside WKZ. I'll find a sweet spot for our little spy. I'm gonna stop by editing to get you guys a connection. J:Sounds good, Marcus. We'll be ready to go. Hacking Server J:Ok, I'm in. Mike... Nasan. I've got three edits here... no. No. And... no. It's not here. Checking the trash bin for stupidity... no. M:Search the SMTP server for his name. J:Ahah! There. No video, but it looks like the technical editor quit over this story. Shaun Landown. He really didn't like the final version they aired. M:Send me his contact info. I'll give him a call when I get out of here. Taps in place M:The bugs in place. Is it working? W:JE-SUS! M:What? What's wrong? W:Volume was at 200%. Nearly blew my eardrum. It's working Call 1 M:Got anything usable, Sitara? S:Definitely. M:Let's hear it. Call 2 M:Damn... we have a solid link between Blume and WKZ here. S:Not surprised. They've been exclusive with the ctOS for a while now. M:It's way bigger than that. They're using Blume software to dictate the narrative. S:So dirty. This is perfect. Calling Shaun Shaun:Yeah? M:Shaun? I'm calling about the Mike Nasan footage. The real Mike Nasan footage. Shaun: What do you know about it? M:I know WKZ is full of shit. I want people to see the real footage and I'm in a good position to make that happen. Shaun: If I give it to you ... can you protect me? M:You live close to the theater in Oakland, right? We'll talk there in private. Work Done M:Alright guys, my work is done here. S:Fantastic. We'll keep our eyes on the station while you track down that footage. Meeting M:Josh. You know the theater in Oakland? Meet me there. J:Sure. Why? M:We're gonna meet the editor. Sounds like he's got a backup of that footage. Footage S:Show's about to begin people. This is really going to piss them off. M:laugh Damn! You nailed them to the wall! S:Just wait until the next one... NPC Cleaners Male:I tripped over a wire. What do you do when you trip over wires? Female:I don't. I have full situational awareness. This is something you learn when you've been doing this a while. There are machines in here that could take out a whole paycheck if you break them. If you do trip over something, plug it back in. Male:There were lots of ports. I had no idea where to plug it back in. Female:Take my advice. Plug it back in. Then it becomes their problem. NPC Editing Crew Male:Everybody's out for drinks. Why are you still here? Female:I have to finish editing a piece. They completely changed direction on me--wanted to try another angle. Male:I hear that world a lot more lately. Female:Goodbye news, hello entertainment. Male:Fuck. NPC Reporters Female:Are we safe out there? Male:What do you mean? Female:I mean, we're not exactly on their side in this. They're going to be angry. Male:There are no sides. We're just filming the protests. Female:You don't believe that. Come on. NPC Interview Umeni1: So... how long have you been an Oakland celebrity? Umeni2: Tough one. I'd say... about an hour or so? Umeni1: And where did you first feel like you really made your break? Umeni2: I think when that old man spit on me... that was kind of a defining moment in my career. It's not often you get that kind of close interaction with your fanbase. Umeni1: laughing Umeni2: laughing But that's why I'm here. I do it for my fans. Marcus and Umeni Guard Intro G:Sorry. No visitors. M:I just need to use your bathroom real quick, ok? G:Find an alley. M:Come on, man. Have some pity. I won't take long. G:Employees and guests only. Company policy. M:You're a cold man. Return M:Just 2 minutes. I promise. G:Not a chance. Marcus and Picket Man Intro Male:Wake up! They're lying to us, man. M:Preaching to the choir. I bet NoMoreLies is gonna hit this one hard, huh? Male:We're a thousand strong in the Bay Area alone. And more flying in from our groups in LA and New York. This one's going to go really bad, I can feel it. M:What if the truth comes out? Male:laughs Yeah, you let me know when that happens. Until then, I'm going to be out here with my sign. M:You got my respect. Return M:Hey... you ever heard of DedSec? Male:Yeah. Bunch of folks from the internet that help us out sometimes... set us up with supplies and police routes. I don't know anything about computers, but they seem like good people. Why do you ask? M:No reason. Take care, man. Male:Yeah... you too. Blood Trails DedSec's got a lead on a disgruntled WKZ editor named Shaun. If we can find him, he could provide the full, unedited footage with the truth behind the Mike Nasan shooting. Meet Josh at The Theater Reach Shaun's motel room Locate ctOS camera recordings Reach the PMC convoy Download convoy's GPS data Conversations Outside M:Guys, somebody's completely trashed Shaun's place. No sign of him. J:Who would do that? M:I don't know. Not WKZ. We've got other players involved. This whole thing is bullshit. J:So what happens now? M:I'm going to check for cams. See if I can figure out what happened here. Marcus and Witness Intro Female: What are you looking for? M:I was looking for my friend ... Shaun. Any idea what happened here? Female:A bunch of assholes showed up and just... took him away. Then they went back in and just trashed the place. M:What did they look like? Cops? Female:No... these guys weren't cops, but they were organized. More like military. M:What the--? Did you see a car? Maybe a license plate? Female:No. Sorry. What did Shaun do? M:Tried to tell the truth. Return M:Do you remember anything else that could help? Female:No. Sorry. M:Alright. Interrogation Part 1 M:Guys, are you hearing this? S:Yeah... we hear it. Is it live? M:No. It's on the driver's phone. He must have been part of the interrogation. I'm trying to track back his GPS history. Interrogation Part 2 S:Jesus! M:Motherfucker! S:Do you have his location yet? M:No. Come on... come on... Interrogation Part 3 M:I've got a lock! See if anyone's closer who can meet me out there. And let's hope Shaun can hold on. NPC Talk Umeni Female:Hell of a view. Umeni Male:Yeah, it's not bad. Almost makes up for being stuck way out in the boonies. Umeni Female:It's not that far away. Umeni Male:We're in a national forest! How many cities you know of that are wrapped around one of those? Umeni Female:There are those towns down in New Mexico. And in Portugal. We just happen to have an aversion to wildlife taking up our convenient downtown locales. Umeni Male:Man, I bet those other places don't have bears. No one wants to be eaten by a bear on their way to work. Umeni Female:Clearly you've never been to Castro. You should go. Broaden your horizons! Mission End TEXT AND AUDIO MISSING Intervention DedSec's source for the WKZ shooting footage has been abducted by private security goons. We tracked his phone back to their base of operations. Hopefully we can bust Shaun out before it's too late. Meet outside Regwell Gun Range Find and rescue Shaun Escape the gun range Drop Shaun at the marina Conversations Looking for Shaun M:People, this just turned into a nightmare. A bunch of PMC thugs grabbed Shaun and ransacked his place. I got a plate number to track--I'm going after that truck, but... I might already be too late. M:I'm hoping I can grab their GPS data and figure out where they took him. S:Careful, Marcus. These pseudo-mercs are notorious for being trigger-happy. M:They're not gonna get away with this. Marcus and Male Male:Okay. Hi. Glad you're here. This shit is getting ugly. M:The whole damn thing is ugly. Who else is in there? Male:Hard to tell. M:I'm gonna bust him out. Male:Just you? M:You wanna come with? Male:Uh uh. Getting shot is not on my bucket list. Marcus and Male #2 M:If this goes south, you make sure the truth gets out. M:I sure as hell wouldn't go in there. Umeni Conversation #1 Male:You ask me... we are really pushing our luck with this one. Female:Oh yeah? How so? Male:It's shaky enough we're taking contracts inside US borders, now they've got us running raids on hotels? People will notice. Female:Relax. We probably have more lawyers than we do contractors. (laughs) We'll be fine. Umeni Conversation #2 Male 2:Had a gig at the port a while back. Man, you wouldn't believe the amount of shit that goes on down there. You become the definition of a blind eye. Male 1:If you start getting caught up in the shades of grey, you're gonna burn out fast. Male 2:Yeah. I hear you. At least the next one's looking more legit. I've heard the coordinators mention "Graystrom." Male 1:No shit? That's huge. I hope you're right. Umeni Conversation #3 Male 2:What are the chances he's going to talk? Male 1:Not good. Normally anybody who is going to break would have done it by now. They'll decide to up the intimidation soon. Male 2:What would they do next? Male 1:Threats about his family. Exposing him publicly. Put his legacy at risk. If he's hanging onto something outside that room, they're going to want to cut that connection. Male 2:And if that doesn't work? Male 1:Then they go oldschool. Free Shaun M:Shaun. I'm gonna get you outta here. Shaun:Oh god. W--Why are you helping me? M:Because I wanna make sure everyone sees what these assholes are trying to cover up, and then you're no longer a target. Move fast and stay low. Understood? Shaun:Shit. (beat) Yeah. Drop Off Shaun Shaun:Hey, there's a boat I can use in the port, not too far from here. Can you drop me off? M:Yeah... of course. Shaun:You're the same guy who called for the video, right? M:That was me. Hey, I heard what happened in there. You held out. You got my respect for that. Shaun:Didn't have much choice. If I gave them anything, I think I would have disappeared. M:Yeah. I think you're right. Don't sell yourself short, though. I know what you did at WKZ. You took a stand. Shaun:How are people OK with all this? It's just so exhausting, you know? M:I know. Believe me. But, the sooner I leak the real video, the sooner you're safe. Do you understand? Shaun:Yeah. I created a fake NudleDrop account. It's in there. Login: shaunbomb Password: 10jersey4. No caps in either. M:Thank you. Listen man, I'm sorry you had to go through this. But we're gonna use this as a weapon. WKZ ... these contractors. We're exposing all of them. That's a promise. If there's anything else you can give us... Shaun:You won't need anything else, trust me. Footage M:Here you go, Sitara. It's the real deal. S:Checking... oh, fuck. J:It's exactly what you thought. Mike Nasan was defending himself. M:We needed proof. We got it. Every ONE of the fuckers involved in this is gonna answer for it. We need to make sure of that. S:DedSec will make sure they do. Just need to do a quick edit to get this footage into my piece. In fact... I've got an idea. There's a dish on top of the WKZ studio. Wouldn't it be even more poetic if we use WKZ to broadcast our message? M:Let's do this. Breaking News WKZ used a predictive algorithm to get more bang for their bullshit. It advised them to alter the truth behind the Mike Nasan shooting and now that we have the proof, we're going to play it loud. Hijack WKZ antenna Misc Email #1 Subject: Nasan Shooting We all realize the complexity of this crime opens it up to many interpretations, but as a news provider, we must choose an angle that resonates with our audience. Please refrain from posting anything about this topic to social media and absolutely do not engage with #NoMoreLies. from: Marie Geoffries to: WKZ Editing Email #2 Subject: Lost Puppy Your financial partners completed payment. We'll begin searching for your missing asset this week, but we need you to steer clear of our operation until we have finished. We'll update you soon. from: UmeniWorldOP to: Paul Waters Audiologs The Death of News - 01 The Death of News - 02 The Death of News - 03 The Death of News - 04 Umeni Zulu Session - 01 Umeni Zulu Session - 02 Umeni Zulu Session - 03